Cosma
Cosma is a villain in the OK K.O.! universe. Her first appearance was in the episode "Stop Attacking the Plaza". Physical appearance Cosma is a tall, reptilian creature with orange scales and large, prominent yellow eyes, blue eyeshadow, and a short snout. She also has medium-length tawny hair and two orange spikes on either side of her head protruding from beneath her hair. Her outfit consists of a sky-blue bodysuit with a slightly darker center wrapping around her waist. She also has a set of cerulean gloves, boots, and shoulder-pads of the same color. She also has a long orange tail with small dark orange spikes. In her giant form where she has her day off, she is a lot more muscular, has longer horns and hair, doesn't wear her boots, and her voice has a slight echo. When she is tiny she has a high pitched voice. Personality She is strong-willed and tough, she has no problem threatening to stop investing in Lord Boxman's business if he refuses to act more productively. Although she appears to warm up to him when he legitimately tries to get better. Despite this, she is annoyed by most of his antics in "Villains' Night Out" and doesn't exactly view him as a villain. She is also a foodie as she stated in "Deep Space Vacation" as she can eat a whole planet if she wanted to, not caring about the consequence for the inhabitant living on it, but after unable to fully digest Planet X, she got a sour grapes attitude and immediately left. Abilities and Powers * Molecular Malleability: She can manipulate objects. Her eyes turn purple and the object is involved in a purple beam, and then changes its location to where she wishes it to be. She can also use this power to shapeshift herself into different sizes as she wanted. * Firebreath':' Cosma has the ability to breathe out streams of fire. It is unknown how powerful that fire is, however, she can use it through a video screen and still burn her target. * Reality warping. * Ability to fire almost anyone. * Matter ingestion: Cosma can ingest inedible matter such as planets, moons, and the energy from a power move. In the case of the power move, she regurgitated the energy in the form of an energy attack. Episode Appearances Trivia * She was designed by Danny Ducker with the intent to create a character one would find "in an episode of Star Trek: TOS".http://dannyducker.tumblr.com/post/165134921405 ** Interestingly, she is also voiced by Marina Sirtis, who played Counselor Deanna Troi in Star Trek: TNG. * Her concept art had her designed with spots. * In "Deep Space Vacation", she finally has some relation with space as her name has a resemblance to "cosmos". ** She also has a new voice actress for this episode for unknown reasons. * Cosma completely sheds her skin every 4-6 weeks, which explains her ageless appearance https://mobile.twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167496595656433664 * Her weakness is she hates incompetence and dealing with Lord Boxman is particularly painful. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Secondary characters Category:Adults Category:Humanoids Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Boxmore Investors Category:Antagonists